the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2018
23:27:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:32 ?? 23:28:47 lagggggg 23:29:26 its makin me ski lters 23:29:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:30:20 making me skip letters* 23:30:34 ider what the first one was suppose to say 23:33:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:42:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:44:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:44:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:47:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:47:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:50:29 (therp) 23:53:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:54:19 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat 23:56:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:08:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:45 Select them, then unselect, then refresh. 01:45 That's how I fix them. 01:45 https://prnt.sc/j67zwm 01:46 see? 01:46 oh ok 01:46 Ah, thx Korra 01:47 tho i do like the AFK... 01:55 Hey Ember! o/ 01:55 hi 01:58 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 01:58 Yo, guys. 01:58 Look in the staff channel. 01:16:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:17:23 -!- Princess Chey14 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:37 Hi 01:18:05 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:18:05 Welcome, SlendyBot. 01:18:05 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 01:19:09 -!- Princess Chey14 has left Special:Chat 01:19:31 -!- Princess Chey14 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:21:11 -!- Princess Chey14 has left Special:Chat 01:23:39 -!- Princess Chey14 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:17 -!- Princess Chey14 has left Special:Chat 01:29:44 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:57 O/ 01:30:08 o/ 01:30:28 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:30:59 -!- Princess Chey14 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:30 i "MelonMouth shall reign" 01:32:33 Hey Chey! o/ 01:33:31 Hey Syde 01:33:41 hey Syde o/ 01:33:46 hey Chey o/ 01:35:06 Hey 01:35:57 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:38:56 oh no 01:39:32 i activated some stuff in Option and now i dont know how to get rid of them 01:40:07 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:09 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:51 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:59 help! 01:42:10 What's wrong, specifically? 01:42:39 You know the options you can enable? 01:43:00 MultiPM, Multi kick, AFK, and Clear? 01:43:17 tjhose 01:43:37 i dont know how to get rid of them 01:43:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:44:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:44:18 Just pull up the menu, unclick them, and then refresh chat. 01:44:45 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:44:51 um one problem 01:45:10 they're not selected 01:45:43 Select them, then unselect, then refresh. 01:45:43 That's how I fix them. 01:45:56 https://prnt.sc/j67zwm 01:46:04 -!- Princess Chey14 has left Special:Chat 01:46:11 see? 01:46:19 oh ok 01:46:44 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:44 Ah, thx Korra 01:47:08 tho i do like the AFK... 01:47:51 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:50:03 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:54:59 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 01:55:13 Hey Ember! o/ 01:55:18 hi 02:04 no 02:09 Hey Chey and Mess! o/ 02:27 Yup 02:27 Nope. 02:27 I'll go then 02:27 Your arch nemesis is IM STILL ALIVE. 02:27 Tf you going on about, Chey? 02:27 true 02:27 and wtf Chey? 02:27 lol. 02:28 If you need to talk to me pm me 02:29 Okay. 02:38 wb Mess! o/ 2018 04 17